


The Captain and Myfanwy

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	The Captain and Myfanwy

**Title** : The Captain and Myfanwy  
 **Author** : A Lanart  
 **Fandom** : Torchwood  
 **Pairing** : None  
 **Characters** : Captain Jack, Myfanwy  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings/Spoilers** : crack!fic and AU  
 **Summary** : Not everything is as it seems.

~*~

The Captain and Myfanwy

*

When the rift was quiet, Jack liked to watch Myfanwy flap around the water tower. He was convinced sometimes that she was showing off – just for him now that Ianto no longer stayed the night – as she'd dive and swoop and squawk. Some evenings she'd even rest her head on his lap as if she were a pet dog rather than a time-displaced pterosaur. He guessed she was lonely, just like him. He took to gently stroking the bits of skin he could reach, and she seemed to nuzzle into his touch, from there it wasn't that big a step to gently press his lips against that spot between her eyes, like he would with a friend or a treasured pet. He wasn't sure how she'd react, but it certainly wasn't the way that she did...

She reared up flapping her wings and shrieking to the extent were Jack wondered if kissing her had been going just a little too far.

"Easy girl," he whispered, trying to project reassurance for all he was worth. All his words did was to encourage another annoyed sounding squawk, but then he noticed that Myfanwy's skin seemed to be peeling away. There was a sickening, gut wrenching *twist* of reality and she disappeared. Jack gaped at the heap of silvery-grey skin that had been left behind; he couldn't believe a simple, chaste kiss had been so destructive. Then the heap of skin began to move – and swear. It was a decidedly female voice, but was shrieking almost as much as the pteranodon had.

"Holy Jesus Fuck! I am *so* never doing that again!"

Jack leaned over the side of the couch to come face to face with a disgruntled looking – and very naked – woman.

"Myfanwy?" Jack whispered in astonishment.

"That's me!" The woman got her surprisingly long legs underneath her and scrambled upright, before climbing into Jack's lap. He wasn't going to complain, she had very nice skin, if a little pale, but he had no idea what was going on. Then she captured his lips in a very determined and sloppily enthusiastic kiss, which got better and better as her lips warmed against his and her tongue plundered his mouth. Eventually, they had to stop for breath.

"How?" Gasped Jack.

Myfanwy grinned, her smile looking rather feral to Jack.

"Princess and the Frog," she said. "Only in this case it was the Captain and the Pteranodon. You aren't complaining are you?"

"Oh no, not at all."

"In that case, you can kiss me again. I seem to need some more practice..."

Jack was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
